Intertwined Pathways
by Kill teh peoplez
Summary: A trained fighters path crosses with the Elric brothers. Turns out their paths intertwined before. This fighters looking for someone very important. Action & Adventure and maybe some Romance ;). This story does not follow the normal FMA anime, so if your looking for new adventures, you've come to the right place (EdwardxOc?)
1. The Figure in Black

Hey readers! At the end of each chapter, I've decided to let you vote (the voting starts on chapter 4!)

**Disclaimer:don't own FMA but I do own one special character.**

* * *

"Get back Here you thief! Im not done with you!" The tired Midget huffed, exhausted from chasing the criminal, he needed to get his money back.

He cornered the thief, ready to pounce. Al stopped him "do we need to use violence!"

Edward was about to lecture Al. He looked away for one second, he then looked back and he was gone. He ran around the wall and saw the guy. He cornered him not letting him escape now.

Edward looked at him. His black poncho made him hard to see this late. . "Give it back, or else!" Edward yelled.

The thief giggled, and pulled his black hood down.

Alphonse was shocked "Your a girl!?" He shouted.

Edward stared at the girl wide eyes. "Julia?".

She giggled "I haven't been called that in a few years... Hey Ed, your still short.".

Edward growled at her comment, but he decided to let it slip this one time. "I thought you were dead!" He yelled.

"Well here I am." She laughed, letting her blond hair fall over we shoulders. "Now and days, I'm known as the black hood."

"What happened? Why are you stealing?" Al asked.

Her eyes widened at the question. She then looked away. Sadness in her eyes. Edward gave Al a glare for asking her such a personal question.

"So... What are you doing here? Where's your Mom?" Julie wondered.

Now Alphonse and Edward looked away. Julie sighed and apologized.

"So who's this?" Julie questioned pointing at the metal armor. "Is Alphonse in there? Is so Al you've been drinking your milk. Unlike shorty over here." Julie giggled.

The alchemists face grew red and a pulsing vain appeared on his head. He sprang up to pounce on the girl with the cocky smirk. Before he could Julie had moved put of the way, leaving the furious midget flying towards a brick wall.

"You wouldn't win in a fight against me." she taunted. "I hate to admit, but, i need a favor from you boys... Your a state alchemist, so you have access to files of people, and criminals, right?"

Edward nodded his head reluctantly. Julie smirked "Good. Would you mind letting me look through them? I have some _unfinished business_ with a coward." She emphasized the word unfinished. "Oh and of course I will help you find the philosopher stone. I know some people." She handed the boys there money back "sorry, i had to get your attention somehow..."

Edward growled "You did that on purpose!?"

Julie ignored his question "Is it a deal?"

Edward reluctantly agreed. They waved goodbye leaving Julie alone. She didn't mind much. She had been living alone like that for years.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review and suggest ways i can make these chapters get more reviews and views please! Also PM me ideas for future! Thanks.


	2. Train jacking

Im in the car listening to music as I'm writing this. Sorry if i make some mistakes, ill try to correct it all. (We are going on vacation). **(Btw i wrote this a week ago, wifi didn't work).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist and I don't own you.**

* * *

"She said to meat here." Al stated "hey how do we know her?" He asked

"Well, when you were four, and Julia and me were five her parents and our mom were friends. She came over sometimes. We would all play together. Her dad was killed. I don't know how. After his body was found, Julie and her mom were not, and after a years search, everyone gave up and they were pronounced dead." Edward sadly explained.

The two boys waited for the girl. After a minuet she popped out. "Sorry, i had to make sure you came alone. Im kinda a wanted criminal." She smirked, keeping her black hood on. "Ill tell you about someone who might have the stone. Oh and your going to have to pay for a train ride. Before i can help you, i need to know about the file for the guy. If you can let me in, secretly, i can do the rest".

"We don't have the money, we will have to go ask Mustang at central." Edward groaned.

All of them walked to central. "Okay we're here. Want to come in?" He suggested to Julie.

"Nah, I'm going to stay out here." She replied leaning on a wall."

Edward walked inside leaving Julie. He knocked on Roy's door before entering. "We have some information on the stone, but we need a train ride. We don't have the money..."

"What kind of information?" Roy questioned.

"People have seen this man with the philosopher stone, including a friend of ours." Edward answered.

Roy grunted. "Fine, any information about the stone must be reported back to me as soon as possible. Is that all?" He handed him money.

"Yes." He replied leaving his office.

When Edward and Al got outside, Julie was there, a bow pointed to soldier head, as the man held a gun to her head.

"Hey what's going on?!" Edward shouted.

Julie looked up, her hood still over her head "about time you got here" she smirked.

"He is a wanted criminal, we need to lock him up." One of the soldiers stated.

"She is with us." Edward claimed.

"She?"

"Put the gun down." He argued.

They listened "Come on, we have a train to catch." He told her.

"What about the files!?" She shouted.

"You'll get them after we find the stone. We know you have a record of lying, so if your telling the truth you won't mind waiting longer." Edward told her.

She growled but nodded her head.

* * *

At the train station they paid for their tickets and boarded the train. On the wall there was a sign stating "no animals allowed".

Once seated, Julie lifted her hood down, looking both ways. She opened her black poncho. You could see two emerald eyes similar to Julie's peer out of her hood. Out crawled a black cat, which was the same dark black shade of her coat.

"A cat!" Al exclaimed happily.

"I remember midnight. She was just a kitten last time I saw her." Edward smiled petting the older cat.

Julie took a can of tuna and opened it with a knife. She held the can up to midnights mouth. The cat ate the tuna delighted. She purred in satisfaction.

Suddenly two large men stomped in holding guns. "Put your hands over your head or else we will shoot!" shouted one of the men. "Take out any money you have". The other added.

(Sorry I'm not the best at action) Julie pretended to pull out money but instead reached for her bow and quickly loaded an arrow. She aimed at the mans arm and shot him making him fall over. She didn't have enough time to reload an arrow. Two knifes came out of her sleeves and she attempted to cut the other guy, missing. He pointed the gun at her about to shoot but she grabbed the gun .The two struggled to get it. Julie while one hand was keeping the gun away from her head, used the other to hit a pressure point on the mans shoulder. He loosed his grip on the gun and she grabbed it away, and pulled out pulled out a knife cutting his finger off. She then swung the sharp blade at the mans legs cutting deep below his knees, knocking him over. She kicked the mans head to knock him out. The other already unconscious from lack of blood.

She returned to Ed an Al. "Some help would of been nice. Come on, we need to get to the front ASAP. Al you stay here and protect the people. Ill go out and attack from top." The two boys were staring at her, dazed. Come on pipsqueak. She grabbed his wrist and whispered a plan. The two separated.

Julie crawled out a window peeking up to check if there was anyone there. Sure enough there was. She grabbed out her bow. The man was far away. She aimed for his shoulder and he collapsed. She ran over to see if he was alive. He had a pulse so she grabbed her arrow and ran off.

She then ran to the front cart. five men holding another in captivity. Julie grabbed three guns, which were sitting on a table. She threw two of them out of the window putting the other in her belt under her coat. She then waited until Ed came. Suddenly a knock was heard. Julie took the chance to prepare if there was five men, and only two of them had guns, then if she was correct a man with a gun would go after him.

The men opened the door. No one was there. One man with a gun ran out of the room as the other three searched through the room. A man looked out the window. Julie moved just in time. A man with a gun came crawling up. Before he could shoot she fired her arrow at him. Another came up from another side and she shot him too. She crawled down, and the two body's were on the ground, breathing, but unconscious. With two guys left Julie swung out her knife, stabbing one guys shoulder. She pushed him into a wall and he flew out of the doorway.

The last guy ran towards the hostage and held a gun to his head "Put your weapons down or ill blow his brains out!" He growled.

Julie froze for a moment, then smirked, quickly dropping her bow. "What are you smiling about!?" He yelled.

She snickered, holding her hand to her mouth to stop herself from having a laughing fit. Suddenly Edward bursted in smacking the man holding the hostage down with his metal arm. He crawled back up but Julie knocked him to the ground with a single kick. He fell down unconscious.

Edward looked around the room in awe. "H-how." He stuttered staring at the four men she took out.

Julie laughed picking up her bow. "Come on let's go."


	3. Explanation

Hold up! This is just a chapter to explain appearances. If you are wondering what kind of gadgets Julie has, or how she looks, then read this!

**I don't own FMA but I do own Julie**

* * *

Julie has a pure black poncho (google it if you don't understand) that goes up to her knees. She has brown boots that go up to her knees as well. On her back she has a wooden, hand made, bow, along with a pouch which has around 25 arrows.

Under her cape she hides a belt, that has two guns, a sharp dagger that splits in two, about 3 pieces of chalk (she knows very little alchemy), and other hooks waiting to carry new objects.

Julie wears two brown gloves (similar material to her boots) that have two daggers, which are as sharp as a samurai sword. She also has a pocket on the inside of her coat, which can hold her cat (her cat is very stealthy so she normally doesn't need to sit in the pouch).

* * *

Her cat "midnight", is pure black, with two green eyes. She normally lurks close to Julie, and only comes out if called, or if her master is in danger. Midnights claws are very sharp. She is 5 years old.

* * *

Julie has blond hair that goes down to her butt, and her light skin has few freckles covering her nose. She has emerald green eyes, and is compared most to a cat.

She has a necklace, and on the end is a heart charm. Inside is a picture of her dad and mom. Under her poncho she shows more of her girly side. Julie or Julia, is 14 years old (same age as Edward)

She carries a black bag around carrying the following:  
Cat food, food, a brush, a dagger, two hair sticks that are sharp enough to cut someone, extra clothes, and money.

* * *

Im looking for someone who can illustrate the image of her. Anything will do. If you can PM me the pic, ill thank you in a story and advertise your abilities. More chapters coming! Plans on death note story!

P.S. if you dislike or like my story, either way please leave a review and feedback.

P.P.S. please don't leave hate comments or at least don't be a bully. I have been online bullied before and cant handle it well...

P.P.P.S. Check out my other story/s!


	4. A Magician Never Reveals Their Secret

I'm making you guys my top priority! You should be thankful. Four chapters in one day. Oh Btw, I'm home from vacation. I'm not really going to do a vote as aI promised cause nobody is giving me ideas (i have plenty ideas its just i want your opinions. i you have any PM me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any of its characters. If i did, I would rule the world. Bwahahahahaaaaa... enjoy**

* * *

The train stopped, everyone unloaded and Al carried the victims body's off the train. The police came short after and arrested the men and thanking the three.

"Ok let's get going. Follow me." Julie yelled over the noise of everyone exiting the train.

As they left there were people everywhere dressed up in funny costumes, like clowns. Little children walked around holding there moms hands as they explored the sights.

"What is this?" Al shouted, as he admired the lights and costumes.

A man about ten feet talk walked by. He walk obviously wearing stilts. "It's a festival!" Julie giggled as if remembering a funny memory.

The three rushed through the crowd, but stopped for a second to watch a card trick, one man was performing. The man called up a boy in the front seat. He ran beside him and the man told him to pick a card. He did as he was told and he stared at it remembering the pattern. He handed it back. The man placed the card in a random spot in the deck and shuffled well. As he was shuffling he dropped the cards and they all flew face up, revealing them all to be the same, seven of hearts. The man scrambled over and picked up the cards, the small crowd booing. Julie joined in and shouted "frod!"

"I bet you couldn't do any better then I'!" The man shouted pointed at Julie.

Julie smirked and walked up to the front. "Do you have a deck of cards, that have each one?"

The man growled pulling out a different deck and handing it to Julie. Julie shuffled the cards and showed the audience, proving they were all different. She rolled up her sleeves and placed the cards in one hand.

"Now I want you to pick a card!" She shouted while pointing to the whole audience. "Im not going to choose a volunteer to pick just one card, thats booring! Im going to flip through the cards and whichever one you see, will be your card! Don't tell anyone what card you saw, just imagine what it is."

She placed her finger on the top of the deck, and started flipping through the cards. Once everyone confirmed they saw a card, Julie placed the pile down. She then walked up to a boy.

"Do you mind if i look in your ear?" Julie wondered.

The boy nodded his head enthusiastically and Julie lifted his hair and pulled out of his ear, a jack of diamonds. She showed the whole crowed "is this your card!?" She exclaimed.

Everyone oohed and awed, including Edward and Al. There card was that exact one. But how did she do it? Julie took a step forward and bowed. Shouting "thank you, thank you!".

Everyone cheered as the girl walked away as if nothing happened. This girl was full of surprises. "Do you want to find the stone or what?" Julie grunted.

The two boys followed cluelessly, until she stopped. There was a bar, they looked way too young to go in, except for Al who would've had no clue what to do anyway. Luckily Julie had gotten in to bars before and even more restricted areas.

"Okay... I need some money." Julie bursted out "i need a disguise. Last time I came here, i caused some trouble..." Julie chuckled.

Julie walked out of a store carrying one bag. "Edward put this on." She told him.

He obeyed without questioning her. Minuets later Edward came out. "I am not wearing that."

Julie burst out in laughter "your no fun! Fine ill wear it." She rushed into the store and changed.

The boys waited until, not a girl, but a beautiful young woman walked out. Julie was. Wearing a white shirt that only covered her shoulders and a black undershirt. She had black jeans and her normally done up hair was down all the way. A medium sized red bow sat at the back of her hair, and it all complemented her sparkling green eyes. Now all she needed to do was to get in.

Both boys were speechless. She went from skilled fighter to cute girl. _I almost forgot what it feels like to be a girl., She thought. _Once again she seized to amaze them_._

"Lets just get this over with." She squeaked.

The two boys watched as the girl talked her way in. Edward agreed that Al came in after her. He looked around but there was no sight of her anywhere. After a few more minuets of searching he gave up. "She is nowhere to be found!" Al exclaimed.

Edward and Alphonse searched the building and all around it. Al saw what seemed to be a black bag. He picked it up, and next to it a knife. The two met at the entrance .

"Look what I found!" Al shivered showing Edward her bag and the knife. Edward looked even more concerned as he showed Al a cat, meowing in pain.

Al shrieked grabbing the cat away. It's paw was all bloody. He searched through Julie's bag and there was a bandage. He applied the bandage to the cats wound, hoping for it to make it better.

The boys barged inside that bar hoping to get some answers. They asked many men, some too drunk to answer, and some were too busy attempting to pick up women. Only one man saw what happened.

"Yea, this strange looking guy came in, started flirting with the girl. He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the door. She was a fighter though. She kicked him to the wall, making a large dent." The man explained "She grabbed out a knife and cut deep into the guys arm. It barely affected him though, it healed as if it never happened. They took her. I was bout' to help but when I saw what happened to his arm, i didn't think i could do much. Sorry partner bout' yer girlfriend."

Edwards face flushed red "she isn't-" he stopped himself "thanks.".

They walked away, just a little less clueless then before." I can only think of one thing that could of done this" Edward moaned.

"What is it brother?" Al asked, cradling the harmed cat.

"Homunculus"

* * *

COME ON PM ME SOME IDEAS! Thanks guys who are reading this :)


	5. To save the one who will bring you pain

yea i know i haven't written this story in a wile, but it was because we aware moving. go have finally moved so... I arrived here about a week ago, and we had to get rid off our cats so i became depressed )that is why I haven't posted in other last week). enjoy the story...

**Disclaimer: i dont own FullMetal Alchemist but if i did... I would own it?**

* * *

"We have to find her!" Shouted Edward, storming out of the bar.

The two boys ran in a random direction, looking for clues. "Look, Brother. We've been searching all day, i think we need to call it a night. I can look for her wile you sleep."

Edward thought. He couldn't loose another friend. What if she was already done for, or was being killed at this moment! He wanted to find her as soon as possible. "Ill look awhile longer, then ill go to sleep." Edward declared.

After several hours more, Edward collapsed. Alphonse picked him up and dragged him to the nearest hotel, got him a room, and left him in bed.

Edwards dream..._ 'I... I couldn't do it.' _His voice sounded different._ A chain came towards him, slashing him in the gut. It wasn't him though... he was, Julie! 'Foolish_ girl!_' A voice replied. 'And we thought we could trust you... Guess your like the rest. Gluttony, finish her.' The voice demanded. 'Wait!' Julie pleaded 'give me one more day! Please! Ill do it!' . 'Im not falling for that again. I do need some information. so, tell me,' _Edward couldn't hear the last part. _The person across the room smiled cruelty. Julie was whipped in her eyes , and stabbed several times, in her cheeks, legs, stomach, and arms. She winced in pain, trying to hold back tears, but it was no use, her blond hair fell over her eyes. screaming in pain, Julie still refused to talk. After plenty of stabs, whips , and other tools used on her, Julie passed out._

Edward woke in a sweat. It was morning. He wiped his forehead with his arm_. It felt so real. _His eyes wandered the room looking for Alphonse. The doors bursted open seconds later and Alphonse cried out in a panic "quick brother, follow me!"

Edward rushed out of bed to follow his brother. Alphonse led him to a woman, crying over a dead man. "Wh-what happened!?" Edward exclaimed.

"Three strange looking people came passing by, carrying a large bag with a girl, and the woman's husband saw. He chased the people and confronted them, and the woman followed. They killed him and jumped down into the sewer." Alphonse sadly explained.

The dreary woman directed them to the place. Edward jumped down the sewer and Alphonse followed. There were two pathways so Edward and Alphonse had to split up.

Edward used alchemy and made a small source of light. He wandered down the path, trying to avoid falling into the water. He eventually came to a point were he heard splashing, and screaming. Edward raced towards the sound. He peeked around to where the noise was emitting from. There were four figures: Lust, Envy, gluttony, and Julie, who's arms and legs were chained up, and her head was shoved in the water.

When Envy finally pulled her up, Edward saw her face, it was bloody, bruised and pale. She coughed up water. Envy turned her head to face him. Julie spat on his eye, and envy dropped her in the water. Julie splashed, fighting to stay on top. She was too weak.

' _Maybe this is it. Maybe i dont have to suffer anymore, and i can finally be with my parents. No. I cant give up now, I've gone too far. Im not a quitter_.' Julie thought. Unfortunately she didn't have the strength.

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_Julie's POV_

"You stay here." I said. I needed to make sure they didn't see them. I couldn't let them hurt my... My friends. Wow. I've actually haven't had real friends in years. Stop getting side tracked. They don't even suspect whats going on. Why did they have to be my childhood friends.

I dressed up like they told me, and wandered in to the entrance. "Hold it." A large man stopped me at the door.

I handed him a card that she gave me. He moved out of the way. I smirked. I could of just beat him up. As soon as i entered, i was greeted by a sly smile. "Where are they." The strange green haired man/woman (lol i know he is a boy... But seriously, why does he wear a mini skirt.?).

"Hey palm tree, the deal is off." His cocky smile turned into a frown.

"What did you just say!?" He growled "your gonna regret that." He dragged me to the door. In defense i stabbed him, knowing it was pointless. He then brought me outside and threw me into a potato sack. Crap. I hated small spaces. Yuck. What the hell is that smell!?

I passed out. When I awoke i was chained to a wall, with three figures watching me. "I expected better of you..." Lust mumbled. "I thought you wanted your revenge."

"Please give me another chance!" I helplessly asked.

"Im not falling for that again. I do need some information. So tell me where is Edward Elric." Lust demanded.

"Ill never tell you!" I spat.

"Too bad, and i was really looking forward to keeping your little face in one piece. It's a shame." Lust paused "oh well."

She brought a whip to my eye. After several hits she dropped her weapon. "Seems i need a different tool." She laughed bringing out a stick. "Wanna know what this does? Here ill show you."

She brought the stick and shove it down my throat. She then brought a knife and jabbed it into my shin.

After what seemed like forever i passed out.

I was in a dark blue dress with short sleeves and short bottoms. I don't exactly know how i got it on. I had knee high socks and black shoes as well. The dress was bloody. Edward looked at me. "How could you!" His voice sounded discussed. "How could you bring me to Lust. You betrayed us. No wonder nobody loves you!".

"Please! I didn't want to turn you in!" I cried "I wanted them not to find you, so they could take me instead!"

"It's too late. Alphonse is dead!" Edward said in a voice full of anger. "Your a monster."

"No! He can't be! Please no!" I pleaded.

"It's too late, and now, I'm killing you." Edward walked towards her as he changed his arm into a sword.

My eyes opened, oh. Reality. Of course. "Ahh your awake. Now the fun begins." Envies voice greeted me.

I was beaten senseless, until i finally passed out again. This dream was different. I was wearing a white dress, and my long hair was down. My Emerald green eyes glowed. It was the only thing besides the moon that had light. I was in complete darkness all by myself. Or so i thought.

I looked to my right and saw Edward holding my hand. I was startled but i didn't move. He pulled me to a soft blanket and we lay there, not once moving our hands. We gazed at the stars. The truth is, i wasn't too bothered by it. In fact, when the dream started, my heart raced even faster.

I looked up, and Edward leaned in towards me, and gently, kissed me.

I awoke, a light flutter in my stomach. I've never thought about my love life.. All I've wanted since i was little was revenge.

Could I possibly love Edward Elric?


	6. Good as dead

Hey! just to let you guys know, i will be posting these chapters every thurseday and Saturday! Also thanks for reading!

**disclaimer: i do not own anyone from fma, only Julie **

* * *

The flashback finished and i was under water. I sunk to the bottom. I tried to get up, but my limbs were weak, and my breath was running low. I guess my story ends here. Perhaps this is a good way to not have to deal with Edward and Al leaving me behind. I didn't want to die, but what else did i have? My hate? Some life. I let my breath run out. The water entered my lungs. The pain was unbearable. It felt like my chest was going to explode. I whispered my final words "goodbye". I was engulfed in the blackness. It now surrounded me.

Edward POV

I thought of a plan to save Julie. If l went into the water, they would see me and kill me. i then saw Al's head peaking along the corner. He must of saw everything too. My eyes shifted toward the place where Julie sunk. Al nods his head, and walked out from his hiding spot and distracted the sins as i dove into the water to retrieve the drowning girl. Her body look lifeless, just floating there. A red glow surrounded her, and escaped her wounds. She looked just as pretty at she always was. Not that I was interested in her like that.

When i grabbed her body to pull her up, she felt much lighter. Her eyes were shut closed, and it didn't look like she was breathing. I swam around the corner to where nobody could see me, and dragged her body on land. Now i just had to... Make her breath again... I guess my trust is in Al, making sure they don't see me yet.

Third person POV.

Al dodged Lusts simple attacks. "Envy, get the girl that you dropped into the water!" She commanded. The palm tree looked into the dirty water, but there wasn't a person to be found down at the bottom. He growled. Someone else was here.

Julie POV

My eyes opened. There above me was Edward. He was bending over me. I felt something come up my throat. Crap. Water bursted through my mouth. I could finally breathe. I didn't want to face him, not after what happened. "You should of left me there." I said as soon as i coughed up the water.

he looked at me questionably. "Why would i do such a stupid thing?" I looked into his big golden eyes. Why did he have to look at me that way. He had no clue. I guess now its too late anyway. I tried getting up but it was useless. My limbs were weak, and my breathing was frantic. "Now it's my turn to save you" He laughed.

He got up and walked away. Leaving me lying in a pile of water and blood.

Third person POV

The five fought feverishly, each attempting to hit eachother. "Now Gluttony!" Lust ordered.

Gluttony ran off, leaving two against two. Minuets later he came back, with a bloody girl in his mouth. "Surrender or he will bight!" Envy smirked.

Al and Edward looked at each other and brought their hands down. Lust walked towards Gluttony and whispered something in his ear. They tied up the boys, and removed Edwards arm, and Alphonse's hands. Once they were tied up securely, Edward shouted "now spit out Julie!".

Lust smiled. "She isn't use to us any longer." gluttony chomped down on the girl. The crunching sound was horrific. Edward clenched his eyes closed as he heard the gruesome noise. Gluttony looked up, and spit out her body.

"Taste bad." He whined. They left the bloody girl on the side, to bleed to death. Envy kicked her corpse into the water. She was as good as dead. If the wounds wouldn't kill her, the water will. The boys held back tears as they were carried away.


	7. Strange Things

**Julie: where am i?**

**me: your dead.**

**Julie: man. I thought that i would at least last i until the end. **

**Me: would you like the honors of saying the disclaimer.**

**Julie: you say that like its a good thing.**

**Me: it isn't, its just too painful for me to do it. **

**Julie: fine. Disclaimer: Killtehpeoplez does nor own and fullmetal alchemist characters. She just owns meh. Good?**

**Me:good. Now you shall be off!**

****The author waved goodbye, as the confused assassin flew away.

* * *

'W-where am i?' I was surrounded by a beautiful mix of blues, and greens. 'Am I dead?' I thought. I waved my hand through around. It felt like i was in the water. I looked down at where my wounds were. The-there gone! 'I must be dead.' I looked around, and there was nothing in site. 'Wait, how am I breathing?!' I felt something move in my neck. My hand reached up to see. It feels like... Slits? They didn't seem bloody. I had them on both sides of my neck. If i were to think thy were anything, i would suspect them to be... Gills!? The rest of my body apes appeared normal, so why would i have gills? What's going on?

I swam up to see what was above. Land. Next to it was a big hole. It must of been the sewer. That explains why I'm in the ocean, but why do i have gills!? Why are all my wounds healed!? I swam to shore. 'Ok, right now you need to forget about the gills. What happened before all this? Right. Edward, and Al... I need to save them, but how?' What if they're still in the sewer.

I lit a match, after along time of drying it and went in and after a couple minuets of waking, i saw blood everywhere. Yup, this is the place. I stepped over something and tripped. Ouch. I looked to see to hands, and one arm. These must be the Elric's.' man i really screwed up.' I felt my eyes begin to water. I wiped them away quickly. I will not cry until i find my dads killer.

I looked around in the sewer, but i found nothing. 'Wait. What's that smell?' I sniffed around, and the trail leaded to the way i came from. I followed the scent until i came up to the ocean. I placed my hands on my neck where my gills were. Nothing was there. I shrugged it off. 'First priority, finding the Elric brothers.'

After a couple hours of following the scent, i came up to a forest. It was already night, and i could hardly see my own hand in front of me. This was not the time to be afraid of the dark.

I wandered through the dark forest, unable to find anything. There was a fork in the road. I smelt the air. Go left. Why was my senses so strong? Why did i grow gills? Lust didn't do anything to me. I don't think she did. I followed the path for a very, very long time. It was around midnight. 'Speaking of midnight.' I called pit for my cat, hoping she would come out. She was the only family i had left. I needed to find Al and Edward first.

After many forks in roads, pathways to choose, and three days of walking, without sleep, and barley any food and water, i finally came up to the castle where my friends where. It was camouflaged very well. The trees grew so high, that they went over the top of the building. It was covered in mosses, so it made it even harder to see. Everything but the green mossy door was covered by trees. Since i found it, I should sit down, and take a quick brake. That "quick brake" turned into a long sleep. It was the next day by the time i woke up. I ate some more door, and drank some more water. Now i would enter the castle.


End file.
